Akano
Akano is a BZPower comic maker best known for creating Akano's Comics. In comics, he was once a Matoran, and is currently a Toa of Electricity from Po-Koro. He is one of the comic veterans, starting in 2004. History As a Matoran As a Matoran, Akano lived in Po-Koro as the only Po-Matoran with a yellow Kanohi. While playing a game of Kohli with another Po-Matoran named Bour, Toa Nuva Pohatu ran passed while chasing Ahkmou. Akano gave chase and pinned Ahkmou to a wall. Pohatu thanked him, and gave him one of his Climbing Claws as a gift. Akano put it on the catcher end of his Kolhii staff, and thanked Pohatu for it. Later, he met back up with Bour, who had news that Turaga Onewa wanted to see him. Onewa asked Akano to find a legendary Kakama Nuva and said he would reward him for it. After agreeing to performing the task, he met up with Bour again and asked if he would like to join him on his quest. Bour agreed, and the two began to set off. Another Po-Matoran by the name of Kivi saw the two and noticed a stone pillar was falling right for them, so he pushed Akano out of the way. Kivi got crushed by it, but was unharmed from the blow. He then spoke with Akano and got hit in the head by a stray falling rock. Later, the three Matoran went to Akano's hut so that Akano could grab a lightstone. The three looked at a map, and decided to go towards the Kini-Nui so they could get to the Protodermis pools, thinking that the mask would be there since that is what masks are made of and that Rahi swarm near the pools. With this knowledge, they set off out of Po-Koro. They arrived at Ta-Koro and met a Matoran named Hydro Toa. The Ta-Matoran kept asking for a Dr. Pepper, and received one from Akano after he gave the Po-Matoran company directions to the Kini-Nui. As they got there, they were confronted by a swarm of Nui-Rama, Nui-Jaga, and Fikou. Kivi distracted them while the Akano and Bour sneaked into the temple. Akano ran into a cave and found the legendary mask floating above a pool of Protodermis. He removed the mask from its floatation and donned it to save Kivi from the Rahi. After donning it, he became a Toa. As a Toa After becoming a Toa, Akano ran out of the cave and jumped over the Rahi next to Kivi. He drew his weapon, hitting Kivi by mistake, and electrocuted the Rahi. The deed done, the Matoran and Toa returned to Po-Koro. Akano apologized to Onewa for putting on the mask, but the Turaga said that having the mask was his reward. They then went to celebrate. Since then he has been residing in his studio but has also had more epic adventures such as in Dark709's Comics: The Movie. Other Appearances Akano has also appeared in Dark709's Comics: The Movie and has helped Dark709 with various projects. He was also a Guest Star in Season 1 of Dark709's Comics. He has also guest starred and served as an author in Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages and GSed in Livin' the Sprite Life (notably the series' first guest star, along with Weku). His catchphrase is for some odd reason "Moo!" ever since he switched to The ToM Kit 2 and Rayg 2.0. This was joked about in a comic of PDaCB. Style Akano's work started off like many comic makers at the time - plain two-colored MSPaint backgrounds meant to act as sky and grass. The studio backgrounds differed, but were again two-colored. Sometimes there were only white backgrounds with various props. Despite this, the comics were great in humor, unlike many other comics at the time, and therefore earned a devoted fanbase. He soon switched from Razor to Rayg 2.0 and improved his studio backgrounds and humor. As a result, the comics increased in popularity. Since Comic 54, he has used ToM Kit 2 and has stuck with it. He introduced word balloons in Comic 57 but also switched from them to regular text. In Comic 90, he modified the studio background again, and since Comic 101 he has been sticking with using professional word balloons. External links *Akano's Userpage *Akano's Brickshelf Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Veterans